U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,154 to Graff et al discloses a center-filled chewing gum which includes as a liquid fill an aqueous solution having a dissolved solids portion, and a humectant for retarding increase in viscosity of the center fill. The dissolved solids portion may include invert sugar, sucrose and glucose, while the humectant is glycerine.
British Pat. No. 1,469,031 discloses a center-filled chewing gum similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,154 except that in addition to glycerine, the humectant may be polyimonene, sorbitol solution, lecithin, dextrose, gum arabic, glyceryl monostearate, polyethylene glycol or propylene glycol.
Reissue Pat. No. 26,959 to Conrad discloses a sugar substitute which is a hydrogenated starch prepared by hydrogenating a saccharified starch having a dextrose equivalent of 15-75% and containing dextrines, until substantially no dextrose and maltose remain. U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,811 and Canadian Pat. No. 899,143 to Smith discloses sugarless foods including confections such as candies and chewing gum which contain hydrogenated starch hydrolysate.